bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Janeece Bryant
Janeece Bryant first appeared on Waterloo Road as a cheeky pupil with a big heart. During her time as student at Waterloo Road she was forever getting herself into trouble, usually accompanied by her best friend Maxine Barlow and good friends Chlo Grainger and Donte Charles. During her final year of high school she also had a brief relationship with fellow pupil Bolton Smilie. Janeece returned to Waterloo Road a year later pregnant and hoping to become the new school secretary. She later gave birth to her daughter Cheryl Bryant whom she sometimes had difficulty caring for. She was however always supported by her best friend Daniel Chalk and good friends Ruby Fry and Maggie Croft. Janeece left Waterloo Road for Ibiza when she realised she had to re-evaluate her life after her carelessness caused young Cheryl to be injured. Janeece was potrayed by Chelsee Healey. Series 1 Janeece is first introduced as a mouthy pupil who is eager for revenge on Donte Charles for the death of Adam Deardon. Together with Adam's sister Yasmin and another pupil Hadleigh Flynn they terrorize Donte Charles trying to force him to admit responsibility for Adam's death. They lock Donte Charles in a storage room and Hadleigh holds him at knife point. It is only when Ms Campbell intervenes that they stop bullying Donte. When Andrew introduces a house system to Waterloo Road Janeece is proud to be elected head of the Canary house and is determined to do whatever it takes to win as many house points as possible. When rival captain Lewis Seddon as his house the Kingfishers begin to top the league tables by cheating with there coursework Janeece is quick to implement the same system into the Canary house. When They are both discovered by Kim Campbell their titles as house captains are taken away much to Janeece's disappointment. When a visit from the Local Education Authority occurs Jack Rimmer organises for the school's most disruptive pupils to go on a school trip to the museum. Janeece complains at first about having to go but when she is there she really enjoys herself. She finds herself particularly interested in the dinosaurs and attempts to take a replica dinosaur tooth as a souvenir. She is caught however and forced to give it back and apologise much to her dismay. She latter explains to Andrew Treneman that she only took the tooth because she had never been to a place like this before and she was so fascinated by the dinosaurs. Andrew Treneman then buys her a book about dinosaurs and encourages her to learn more about them. This leads Janeece to become very passionate about dinosaurs. Series 2 In series 2 she seems to be around Maxine Barlow and others. Series 3 In series 3, Janeece has work experience at a local museum but it isn't all she thinks it will be. She then finds herself working at a care home instead, and discovers a possible new job interest she hadn't thought about before. She also has a small relationship with a fake supply teacher (Wilson) who was taking over from Miss Koreshi. Series 4 Janeece was with Maxine Barlow (her best friend) for the first 8 episodes of Series 4, trying to talk some sense in to her about Earl Kelly. She was also there when Earl Kelly started to threaten Maxine Barlow with a gun, running outside and ringing the police. She tried to wrestle the gun from Earl Kelly, ending up being thrown on the sofa and watching helplessly as Earl Kelly shoots Maxine Barlow in the stomach, before walking out. She then stays with Maxine Barlow, begging her to stay awake until the police come, although Maxine Barlow dies before they do. She had counselling in an attempt to get over Maxine Barlow's death. Janeece briefly dated Bolton Smilie but broke up after she got breast implants, in an attempt to become a model after meeting a famous model on careers day. She later got spiked by Phillip Ryan when he poured laxatives in the brownies. Series 6 Janeece retuned to waterloo road and became the secretary she was pregnant at the time but she did not want to be a mother. Janeece didn’t feel ready to be a mother and agreed to hand over her baby to Waterloo Road’s food technology teacher, Ruby Fry (who has since left the series) who was unable to conceive her own child. However, when little Cheryl (named after Cheryl Cole) was born Janeece realised she could never give up her daughter. Janeece has a hell of a gob on her but underneath all the bravado she nurses a heart of gold. Waterloo Road Reunited She was shown at Michaela's Reunion party, trying to stop Micheala from revealing that Bolton was the daddy of her baby. Later on, She is seen annoyed at how Paul Langley was not recieving money from him. She is later seen, telling Michaela how she is disgusted by how Michaela made up a lie that Bolton wasn't the daddy. She then was seen when Paul took Aleesha Dillon. Series 7 Series 7 saw Janeece growing close to Daniel Chalk when she acted as his protector from the boisterous pupils of WR and trained him up in survival techniques. Janeece was quickly proposed to by her boyfriend but he never turned up at the altar because he as too busy stealing all her belongings. Daniel Chalk caught him stealing her belongings from her house but was unable to stop him, leaving a crying Janeece at the altar. Series 8 Janeece departed Waterloo Road after an extremely brief fling with Daniel Chalk, quitting her job and for pastures new with her mother in Ibiza with her young daughter Cheryl. Waterloo Road: Student Legends Janeece's best moments were in this DVD Trivia *Jane" *"I'm always right, me" *Drew: "Do you know how to spell Willis?" Janeece: "Yeah: P.L.O.N.K.E.R." *"Ohh you cheeky git! *"Oi, you - zip it!" *Finn: "I was lying through my teeth! Have you got any other predictions?" Janeece: "Yeah. Bog off"Category:Comeback characters Category:Students Category:Past Characters Category:School Secretaries Category:Series 1 characters Category:Series 2 characters Category:Series 3 characters Category:Series 4 characters Category:Series 6 characters Category:Series 7 characters Category:Series 8 characters Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Characters who Resigned